User blog:Iamthelegion/Han Solo vs Kano
In light of Thy's similarly timed Han Solo battle that premiered a new Star Wars series I'm internally doing a cry. Today we have the premiere battle of my new Star Wars (and other stuff) story series, Solid Rap Battles of Mortal Kombat, Star Wars, Avatar and Possibly other Stuff. This series revolves around an interlocking story involving characters from the aforementioned series, the Avatar being referred to being primarily Legend of Korra, however there is certainly some involvement of The Last Airbender. And possibly other stuff. Today we have Han Solo, from the Star Wars franchise, ace pilot of the Millenium Falcon and god amongst smugglers, against Kano, from the Mortal Kombat franchise, leader of the Black Dragon clan and smuggler amongst gods. Both of them are smugglers who were involved in gigantic wars for control of multiple worlds. Let's go. STORY! Han Solo and Chewbacca were sitting in the bridge of the Millenium Falcon, as the ship was rocked by an explosion from the back. "Keep her steady, fuzzball. I'll check it out." Han walked through the Falcon to the storage, and as he walked through the door, it melted shut behind him. "You and I, we've got something to talk about, mate." Kano stood there, a gun levelled at Han's chest. "Well, then I hope you're ready to eat your words, because the only thing I'll be chewing over is your stereotypical rear" Han shoots Kano's gun out of his hand. The Battle! VERSUS! BEGIN! Han Solo: Solo always shoots first, and let's keep this hand-to-Han Seeing as you're too much of a metalhead to go man-to-man I made the Kessel Run in twelve parsecs, what about you? Rode a Black Dragon and crashed, to YOUR rebellion's doom! You're a half-rate of a smuggler, with no head for business Normally I can't say that for my foes until Chewie's met his I rap hard as a blaster, the Force won't decide your fate You'll get Tremors here fast as you did against Sonya Blade! Kano: Oi, mate, let it be known that I'm keen for Annihilation My Deadly Alliances always leave a bonehead the inpatient I was reforged in metal, but I didn't chunk out like Sektor More a man than you were, confronted with Imperial defectors! This is the end of your story, your chapter's hitting six They tossed away your backstory like I did to big Shiks You can't win against the Outworld, that's no Deception The Black Dragon will ride you to Quan Chi's corrections Han Solo: You've proved you're not a man, sold out your own world! But you'll make like Alduraan if not like Outworld! Tried to battle against gods, and wound up in defeat You couldn't even make it out hiding as a refugee! Trying to diss my canondump? At least I wasn't hiding Then got thrust into a target by a switch from Raiden! Let me show you what really penetrates and binds us Me, leaving Erron Black here dead from a rhyme bust! Kano: You sold out your selling out, that's a nice tactic But it still did nothing when your boy went manic I avoid attachments, but I'll happily sever yours Lacerating kids, old men and bastards with paws It's a shame I'm your quarry, because in a rhyme zone I slash through pride and shatter it, like limestone Ay, I'd tell Cap Falc here to come back with originality But I've a similarly fated glint in my eye: FATALITY. STORY! Han Solo is at the mercy of Kano, and puts forward some last words. "What if... what if... I got you... ungh... a bett... a better deal?" "Now what would a geezer like you have to offer me?" Han grinned. "The underworld *coughs*. What less?" "Now you're talking, mate. But all this is, so far, is talk. You got assurances?" Han flashed Kano a red circle, with a Japanese symbol on it. "You, mate, have got yourself a deal." Han and Kano walked off. Outro: Who won? Han Solo Kano HINTS! Category:Blog posts